


Something Unexpected

by Dreamin



Series: Hearts Out [8]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Marta and Benoit's vacation doesn't quite end the way they planned it to.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hearts Out [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

Marta woke up to the sensation of soft lips kissing her shoulder blade. She smiled to herself then murmured, “Good morning, Benoit.” It was the second day of their Hawaiian cruise and she was pretty sure they were going to spend most of it in bed. _We have so far._

“Mornin', darlin’,” her husband murmured between kisses. His hands roamed over her bare bottom, making her sigh softly.

_He always knows the best way to wake me up._

“How did you sleep?” he went on.

She chuckled. “Like the dead. I’d give you all the credit but I think last night’s dinner and dancing played a part.”

“Nope, I’m takin’ all the credit. You slept soundly because I, with my extraordinary lovemakin’ skills, relaxed you so fully that the cares of the world were completely left behind.”

“Mmm, perhaps.” His hands never stopped moving but they only briefly dipped between her legs to tease her and she was having none of that. “Benoit Bernard Blanc, if you don’t take me right this second, I’m tossing you into the middle of the Pacific.”

He chuckled. “Message received, love.” Once she was on her hands and knees, he guided himself into her then put both hands on her hips as he slid into her fully, making both of them groan. He leaned over her to murmur, “Is this what you needed, Marta?”

“It’s a start,” she murmured.

Benoit leaned back and started to pound into her, just like she wanted. Her juices made obscene squishing noises with each thrust and she loved every moment.

“So good, darlin’,” Benoit murmured. “So good…” He reached down to stroke her clit.

It didn’t take long for the building tension in her to burst. She buried her face in the pillow to muffle her cry of pleasure as she came hard. That brought her husband over the edge as well, crying out her name as his seed filled her.

He pulled out then laid down beside her, breathing heavily. Marta moved to lay on her side, facing him.

“You’re going to get us in trouble,” she murmured, grinning. “Again.”

Benoit chuckled. “After what we paid for this suite, we should be able to make all the noise we want.” He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck.

She held him close. “Well, if someone comes knocking, you’re answering the door this time.”

“Whatever you say, darlin’.”

* * *

A month after their cruise, Marta left something beside her husband’s plate at breakfast. Benoit picked up the pregnancy test wand then looked up at her, his eyes wide. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

She grinned at him. “We brought a souvenir home with us.”

He wasted no time pulling her into his lap and kissing her deeply.


End file.
